Who started the uprising
by HungryOlympians
Summary: It's the future, the Hunger games last no more. Katniss and Peeta's children are safe. But what is this Hunger Games the kids learn about in school, who caused the uprising? Well, the kids learned this in school but, the person's name was never mentioned. Who? They ponder. Join Grant and Prim Mellark as they find out. FUTURE FIC! ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

The crunch of the leaves beneath my feet sounded like huge cannons shrieking out my whereabouts. I attempted to slink around to find something edible. My hunger was beginning to over power me, I needed to find some food and water quickly. I wasn't too worried. I knew more about plants and animals than anyone in these games. I begin to calculate my options of making it home. The only tributes left are Cato and the god damn star crossed lovers. I peer from behind a tree to watch them. They have begun to move again. The girl scurries around checking her traps, with the bread boy clumping behind. As much as I hate them, the fire girl is extreme and the boy isn't useless. She can shoot better than anyone I've ever seen. Of course I haven't seen all that many archers, but... She obviously hunted illegally out in her middle of nowhere district. And she has her sister to fight for. That's what makes her strong. Something to fight for. The others, that died, didn't have that something, or didn't fight hard enough.

I have something to fight for, a reason to live. Jason. My fiance. He proposed to me two years ago, when I was fifteen. He was seventeen at the time, his name was in the reaping bowl more times than usual and his father had just been arrested. He thought he would be in the games. He was not. He made out safely. His name was never called. Since then it's been two years. The only thing I took into the arena with me was my ring. The ring is simplistic and elegant. Its a small sliver band with a small polished stone in the center. Others would laugh and scorn it, but it means the world to me. He made the ring himself. One day when we were walking back from the main part of town I found a pebble. It was strong and smooth, cool to the touch. Jason picked it up, and held it out to me, he said

"This pebble is like us, You can throw it, kick it, step on, and ignore it, but it will endure. It will fight."

When he proposed, I was not expecting anything. It had been a particularly pressing day at work and I had been tired. I was walking home and he slipped up behind me. He covered my eyes with his hands and asked

"Will you fight for me?"

I answered "Yes" and he slipped the ring on my finger. The ring had that very same pebble, the fighting pebble. My parents had been overjoyed. My mother had always wanted grandchildren. Jason's mom didn't like me and Jason's dad had been arrested but he didn't care. He wanted to know that if he got reaped that I would go on fighting. For him. Ironic how it turned out to be the opposite. I'm here fighting now. Not Jason. It's me that's enduring, not Jason. But I can trust that even if I don't make it back, that he will keep fighting.

I snap myself out of my thoughts and focus on following flames and the boy. The boy had begun to gather berries while the girl was checking the traps. They left the food supply unguarded. I waited carefully to make sure both of them were far enough away from the food. I nibbled on some cheese only a little bit so that they would never notice. I look at the berries, for the first time I am unsure about what kind of berries they are. But since they plan on eating them they can't be dangerous. I pick a some up and turn them over in my hand, they stain them a purple color. I decide to pop a few in my mouth. I eat the first few and then

Darkness

This is a one shot I wrote from Fox face's point of view. Right before she eats the berries. Let me know what you think or give me more ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

GRANT POV

Hey, what's up? My name is Grant, Grant Mellark. I live in District 12. My parents' names are Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and Peeta Mellark. I have an older sister whose name is Prim, named after my aunt who died in an accident with the capitol. Prim is 16 and I am 14. I love my parents but they are a little strange. I mean how many parents wake up in the middle of the night screaming 'NO! NO! Don't Rue NO!' , I don't think many do. Today I was walking with my friend Finnick Jr. and we were talking about a new subject in school, the uprising and end of the Hunger Games. But first we had to know what the Hunger Games were. So, I goggled it. Apparently it is this battle between 24 kids, 2 from each district. A battle of survival, what person does that?

So now I am walking through my 'Uncle Gale's' door after school with my sister Prim. Yay. "Hey kids, how was school today?" Gale asked. Prim and I were doing this weird 'travel to the districts and go to their school' program, so Mom and Dad decided that we would be staying with their friend Gale while we were in district 2.

"Gale, we aren't kids, I am 16!" Prim complained. Gale silently chuckled.

"I know, I know. Well go do your homework." Gale replied.

"Hey, Gale, do you know what the Hunger Games are?" I asked him.

His eyes visibly darkened and he looked off into the distance.

"Go do your homework, now." Gale said sternly.

"That was weird." Prim said as we walked up the stairs, Gale didn't act like that so I knew something was up.

"Prim I left my backpack on the counter, be right back." I said. As I walked into the Kitchen I saw Gale on the phone talking to someone, but whom? I heard this sentence "Gale, tell them the truth." And I recognized my dad's voice and mom's sobbing. Gale then called me and Prim down stairs.

"Want to know about the uprising?" he questioned.

"Yeah!" Prim and I said.

"Well here it goes…" Gale said with a deep breath, this next sentence I didn't expect.

"It started with a girl who had olive skin, brown hair, and green eyes and her name was Katniss Everdeen…"


End file.
